blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Zagine Axeloake
Zagine Axelox was a skilled assassin who trained Train Heartnet after killing his parents. Appearance Zagine is a tall, muscular, man with red eyes and blond hair that reach his ears. He mostly wears a black tattered coat and a light scarf. Underneath it, he wears black pants and a black shirt with a chain necklce. He also wears crest-shaped earings. His anime appearance is slightly different. His hair is grey and is slightly past his shoulders. His clothes are the same except for his shirt, which is grey. He also does not wear the crest-shaped earings. Personality Cold-hearted and ruthless, Zagine was a merciless killer who saw that only the strongest could survive this world. This harsh and cruel side is demonstrated in his way of teaching Train. He also appears to be calm when in serious situations, such as getting shot at, or on the brink of death. Despite being an assassin, however, Zagine is not entirely evil. For example: he refuses to kill children or people with kids. Whether or not this is due to him losing his parents from a young age is still a mystery. He also took it upon himself to raise Train after killing his parents and taught him how to survive. History Little is known about Zagine's past. As a child, he lost his parents in an accident. Later on, he quickly rose in the underworld. Plot Zagine Axelox is the man who killed Train's parents. Not knowing that they had a child, he let Train live and trained him in marksmanship and other killing techniques. He also gave Train milk to drink, telling him that it would make him strong, which might be the reason Train always drinks milk. He always pushed Train to be "the best" so that Train could finally get revenge on his parents' deaths. One rainy day, Train returns from buying groceries to find Zagine bleeding. Train tells him that killing Zagine was his goal. Zagine then tells Train to live and become better than he ever was. Zagine dies moments later. In the Anime, an image of Zagine (which is only an illusion, and not the real Zagine) appears and attacks Train while he is trying to destroy Eden. Train manages to beat his old teacher and destroys Eden. Equipment and Abilities Marksmanship: Zagine is a highly skilled marksman, able to tear a target sheet from the inside out. Guns: Zagine owns various types of guns, from simple handguns to rifles, which he collects on missions. Relationships Train Heartnet Zagine was Train's mentor. Originally, he was unaware of the boy's exisitance, and had not planned on encountering him after killing his parents. He gave Train the choice to either live or die, and took it upon himself to raise the child after he had chosen to live. For four months, he trained the boy in marksmanship and other killing techniques. To this day, Train does not know what the man's motives were. Zagine's way of training Train included difficult excercises such as 130 push-ups on one thumb and constantly berating the boy, especially if Train made a mistake. Other times however, he displayed a soft side towards the boy: giving him milk to drink and a talk on how to survive this world. His last words to Train was to become stronger than anyone and survive. Battles Quotes Trivia *In one of the English translations, his name is Sardius Nickroke. *In chapter 68, he was reading what appeared to be The Art of War. *He is similar to Saya: Both had died long before the start of the series (With the cause of death being murder), both were expert marksmen, both had suffered throughout their their lives, and most importantly: Both played an essential role in Train's life. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Criminal Category:Zero Numbers Category:Deceased Category:Marksman